Rose
|avgscore = 2,144.83 |alliancerank = 9 |activetreaty2 = The Fighting Pacifists |activetreatytype2 = ODP |activetreaty3 = Yarr |activetreatytype3 = Protectorate |activetreaty4 = North Point |activetreatytype4 = Protectorate |activetreaty5 = The Red Banner |activetreatytype5 = Protectorate |totalnations = 60 |activetreaty6 = |activetreatytype6 = |discord = https://discord.gg/UdWbGAd}}Rose is an alliance founded by members from The Atlas Confederacy following its disbandment in the War of Purple Aggression. Founding Rose members included ex-government from the Empire of Spades alliance. The name and alliance Rose also has ties with an alliance from Pixel Nations called Empire of the Rose which disbanded in 2013. Pubstomper led the alliance from founding until 29th December 2014, when he stepped down and appointed Angelus, a CN veteran, as leader. Many prominent members of Rose, including Pub, left to join Adama's new alliance 'Rothschild' in the following weeks. This exodus of members nearly caused the alliance to disband, but a former GPA Triumvir, Kurdanak, stepped in as leader to help right the ship. Rothschild ultimately failed to take off and many of its members returned to Rose. After a short term as leader Kurdanak stepped down and appointed Keegoz as leader. Keegoz would focus on revamping Rose's FA, and sided with VE against the SK-Guardian-Mensa bloc during The Great VE War. Pub would return to leadership in August 2015 and promptly founded the Paragon Bloc alongside t$ and VE. t$ left Paragon not long after it formed, and soon after a war ensued between a budding Syndisphere and Paragon, which resulted in an upset Syndisphere victory. The rest of 2015 was fairly uneventful for Rose. In early 2016 following the 168 Day War, Keegoz returned to leadership. Several months in, NPO's First Time broke out in which Paracov sphere took a loss, although Rose did secure an individual white peace. In August 2016 Rose and VE ditched their other allies and struck out on their own as they'd had little success with them. Tensions between Paragon and t$ grew when SK treatied Rose and VE, ditching their former Syndisphere allies. This ultimately culminated in Silent War, in which Rose took a major loss. Keegoz stepped down mid way through, appointing Belisarius as "Temperor". Belisarius oversaw peace talks and organized elections for a new leader. The vote was tied between Durmij, an active community member and IA Head, and Lilac, Rose's long time econ whiz and a well respected econ expert around the game. The pair settled on a compromise in which Durmij would assume leadership and Lilac would be 2IC but have leader rank in-game. Notably, at the conclusion of the war, The Sketchy Massacre took place, in which the econ deputy Sketchy kicked roughly half the alliance on account of poor activity. Following the result of the October 2016 elections, a set of reforms called Rose 2.0 were announced. The alliance was re-branded, adopting a theme based on Feudal Japan. The changes included new flags, the burning of the charter and changes to the names of each rank. The First Shogunate of Rose sought to reset relations with Syndisphere, and signed an MDP with Mensa HQ, marking the end of the Syndisphere-Paracov rivalry. This period is dubbed 'The Durmij Restoration'. Rose and Mensa would clash with GoT Sphere on several occasions, culminating in Dio's War on Christmas. Rose would also join in on Papers, Please. Elections were held in February 2017, in which Sketchy became leader and Durmij became 2IC. Rose would fight in Git Gud Friday in mid 2017, and became a core member of the sprawling Easy Mode Coalition. Towards the end of the year Redarmy became leader and dropped Guardian and Pantheon as part of the movement to voluntarily break up EMC. The February 2018 elections would be yet another turning point in Rose's history, as Dynamic assumed the role of leader. Most of the current government decided to move on to other alliances, including The Golden Horde and Advanced Idea Mechanics. Four of the six cabinet members were new to high government, which was a greater handover of old to new than The Durmij Restoration. A new flag was introduced, and a new theme based on the ancient civilizations of Greece, Rome, and Carthage was adopted. The First Politeia of Rose began on 25 February 2018 and ended on 17 September 2018. During The First Politeia of Rose, many internal reforms took place. Rose moved away from their primary form of communication, Slack, to Discord, a platform used by the majority of alliances. The recruitment policy and procedure were adapted to fit this change. Rose's economic policy shifted to invest in nations with a smaller city count, but still maintain benefits for higher tier members by offering savings incentives and a low cash tax rate. In the last month of this term, Rose signed a treaty with its former ally, The Syndicate. The September 2018 elections began the start of the Second Politeia of Rose. Dynamic was re-elected for a second term. During the Second Politeia of Rose, which began on 17 September 2018, Belisarius joined leadership. While most of the policies of the previous term were kept into place, Rose declared war on The Commonwealth. This conflict, known as Knightfall, began on 19 October 2018 and ended on 2 February 2019. Rose had the highest net damage out of every alliance that participated in the conflict. On March 23, 2019, Zevfer became the leader of Rose. Early in Zevfer's term Rose split from t$ after they signed NPO. Following leaks that showed BK affiliates conspiring to hit smaller spheres, Rose, along with Chaos Bloc and KETOG bloc, declared war on BK and their allies. Information 'Alliance Links' *Rose Discord - Click Here *Rose Alliance Page - Click Here *Rose Score History - Click Here Alliance Advertisements neD3DgN.gif|Outdated recruitment message. 6SJyFGV.gif|Propaganda mocking BK and IQ during Git Gud Friday conflict. NiBUfbk.gif|Recent recruitment message based on the Imperial Japan theme. Treaty History *26 December 2014 - Rose pledges to protect The Syndicate. *17 June 2015 - Rose pledges to protect Titan. *25 June 2015 - Rose, Viridian Entente, and The Syndicate create Paragon. *10 August 2015 - Rose and DEIC sign an MDoAP. *10 August 2015 - Rose and Asgard sign an MDoAP. *10 August 2015 - Rose pledges to protect Alpha. *12 August 2015 - Rose and VE sign Vanguard to Paragon bloc. * 3 September 2015 - Black Knights cancels its MDoAP treaty with Rose as a result of the recent war. * 17 September 2015 - Rose and Asgard sign an MDoAP. * 20 September 2015 - Rose and Alpha sign an MDoAP. * 26 September 2015 - Rose and The Light Federation sign an MDoAP. * 23 October 2015 - Rose pledges to protect the Evenstar Empire. * 8 November 2015 - Rose and the D'Haran Empire sign an ODOAP. * 14 November 2015 - Rose and Fark sign an ODoAP. * 3 December 2015 - Rose and World Task Force sign an ODoAP * 11 March 2016 - Rose and Pantheon sign an ODP. * 12 May 2016 - Rose pledges to protect the Varangian Entente. * 20 May 2016 - Rose and Valkyrie sign an MDoAP. * 6 July 2016 - Rose pledges to protect The 13th. * 19 July 2016 - Rose pledges to protect Order of Storms. * 2 August 2016 - Rose pledges to protect Oblivion. * 8 August 2016 - Rose and VE cancel all MD level treaties and upgrade to an MDAP. * 20 August 2016 - Rose and SK sign an MDP. * 30 September 2016 - Seven Kingdoms cancels their MDP with Rose. * 15 October 2016 - Viridian Entente and Rose cancel Paragon. * 28 October 2016 - Fark cancels their ODoAP with Rose. * 28 October 2016 - Rose and Mensa HQ sign an MDP. * 29 October 2016 - Rose pledges to protect Lordaeron. * 20 November 2016 - Order of Storms cancels its protection from Rose. * 21 November 2016 - Rose pledges to protect Hogwarts. * 23 November 2016 - Rose and Lordaeron sign an MDP. * 9 December 2016 - Rose and Obelisk sign an MDP. * 20 December 2016 - Rose pledges to protect the United Empire of Zah'Aharon * 26 January 2017 - Rose pledges to protect Western Union. * 12 February 2017 - Hogwarts cancels its protection from Rose. * 23 March 2017 - Rose and Pantheon sign an MDP. * 23 June 2017 - Rose and Ragnarok sign an ODoAP. * 23 June 2017 - Rose pledges to protect the Dark Brotherhood. * 23 June 2017 - Rose pledges to protect The Advocates. * 24 July 2017 - Rose and The Fighting Pacifists sign an ODP. * 24 July 2017 - Rose and Guardian sign an MDP. * 16 August 2017 - Rose and Lordaeron sign an ODoAP. * 22 August 2017 - Rose pledges to protect United Purple Nations. * 3 September 2017 - Rose and Vox Populi sign an MDP. * 3 September 2017 - Rose and Dark Brotherhood sign an MDP. * 2 November 2017 - Rose and Durmstrang sign an MDP. * 29 November 2017 - Lordran cancels their ODoAP with Rose. * 17 December 2017 - Rose cancels their MDP with Pantheon. * 17 December 2017 - Rose cancels their MDP with Guardian. * 15 February 2018 - Rose upgrades their MDoAP with Ragnarok. * 30 August 2018 - Rose signs a MDoAP with The Syndicate. * 20 September 2018 - Rose signs MDoAP with House Stark. * 9 April 2019 - Rose cancels MDoAP with The Syndicate War History Government History Ribbons During the Empires of Rose, it was common practice for the government to issue Ribbons to alumni of various merger alliances and for war participation. Rose Ribbon Album Link __FORCETOC__ Category:Rose Category:Active Alliances Category:Former Member Alliances of Paragon Category:Alliances with Advertisements Category:Maroon Alliances